


Just Fiction

by nekohalo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Denial of Feelings, Getting Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekohalo/pseuds/nekohalo
Summary: Skeppy reads fanfiction.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 25
Kudos: 201





	Just Fiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happytwt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=happytwt).



> mmmmmm sleepy

Skeppy sat at his computer, the bright monitor providing light inthe darkness of his room. He sat there scrolling through his twitter timeline, liking tweets occasionally.

He clicked onto another tweet. He loved his fanbase. The people were all so supportive and caring towards each other. ‘Happy’ really did seem to fit in their name.

He smiled to himself, it was like a small family really. He loved them, and he wouldnt want it any other way.

Scrolling through tweets, he came across a particular one. It read, ‘remember that time skeppy read fanfiction? LMAO’. Skeppy liked the tweet and continued scrolling, not thinking too much of it.

But his mind lingered on it. He hadnt really read much fanfiction from his fandom, has he?

“fanfiction huh..?” He muttered to himself.

He knew everyone in his fanbase was talented, from artists to editors and even to writers. Skeppy leaned back in his chair, drumming his fingers against his desk. Was he giving the writers of happytwt enough attention?

There were times he remembered scrolling on twitter and seeing copy pastas from fanfictions that people would write about him, or members of happytwt discussing a particular fic they liked or disliked. He didn’t read much of it, and when he did it was usually for a joke.

He didnt want them to feel left out, he wanted everyone to know how talented they were, he wanted to give out all the support he could. Was he not giving the writers enough love? How would he go about doing that?

Skeppy sighed to himself, how would he go about doing that? He looked up to his ceiling thinking for a moment before an idea struck him.

He’d read some fanfiction, and he’d shout it out in a tweet saying he liked. Sweet and gives the writer some more views. He thought it was simple enough, he’d try it.

Skeppy opened up a new tab, searching up ‘skeppy fanfiction’. As the results loaded, he clicked on a website called ‘archive of our own’.

He would have gone on wattpad, the more known website. But whenever he’d see someone bring up a fanfiction it’d usually be from that website. So he figured to just go with whats most talked about.

‘i’ll just read one’ He told himself, ‘just to test it out’.

Skeppy clicked on one of the writings, not bothering to read the title or tags. Smiling with a bit of excitement, he scooted closer to his monitor.

The fic started out normal. Him and Bad seemed to be living together, like they did in real life. He skimmed the paragraph, wanting to see where the plot would go.

_ ‘Bad blushed as Skeppy cuddled up to him on the couch’ _

Skeppy chuckled at the line, Bad really could be the flustered type sometimes. it was one of the things Skeppy loved teasing him for, platonically of course.

Skeppy read past a couple more lines, “heheh susboyhalo..” he quietly giggled to himself, noticing how the writer wrote Bad easily flustered.

Skeppy scrolled through another paragraph, the characters that represented him and his friend seemed to be watching a movie and cuddling. They wouldnt do that in reality. As much as it sucked, Bad didnt do much with physical contact. There would be times when he and Skeppy would hug each other or where Bad would ruffle Skeppys hair, but that was as far as that went.

Skeppy continued to the next paragraph before freezing at the words he read.

_ ‘Bad tilted Skeppys face up towards his, leaning in and kissing him,’ _

Skeppy felt his face tint with blush, He hadn’t known this would be _that_ type of fanfiction. He decided to brush it off and finish it, it ending with them falling asleep on the couch in each others arms.

Skeppy scrolled to see ‘notes’ that came at the end of the fanfiction. He stared, rereading a couple lines.

‘huh’ He thought. It wasn’t _bad_. The writing had been nice, it was short and sweet.

You know other than the fact he kissed his best friend in it.

Skeppy bit the inside of his cheek. It didnt mean anything, he just wasn’t expecting it. thats all. He knew there were people who shipped him with Bad, he didn’t nesacarily find a problem with it. If anything, he fed into it.

_ ‘I wonder if theres more like this one’ _

Skeppy stared at the page blankly, before slowly leading his mouse to click back to the main page. 

He’d just read one more. Just to give the writers some appreciation.

He clicked on another, reading the tags to see it was about him and Bad. He scrolled down to start reading it.

The fanfiction had started with him and Bad meeting up, he remembered that time; Filled with smiles, happy tears, and long hugs. It was one of the best days of his life.

Skeppy leaned his face up against his unoccupied hand, reading on. This fic had been a bit longer than the previous one.

He read the paragraphs quickly, him and Bad walking through the streets chatting. Skeppy scrolled his mouse.

Eventually, the characters of them had made it to Bads house, where they were staying. Only the plot twist was they ended up having to share a bed, Bads character refusing to let Skeppy sleep on the couch.

It seemed like something Bad would do. He always seemed put others comforts before his, as much as Skeppy disliked how he’d put himself in uncomfortable situations sometimes due to it. Bad was a really caring person like that.

But Skeppy thought on, Bad probably would have set something up if that was the case. He’d probably turn the couch into a makeshift extra bed or make a flurry of pillows resemble something to a bed on the floor in his room. He didn’t think Bad would ever wanna share a bed with him.

The fanfiction had Skeppy and Bad get in the bed together and cuddle. Skeppy slowed on his scrolling, observing the paragraph.

_ ‘Bad slung an arm around Skeppys waist as his head buried in his chest.’ _

Skeppy read the paragraph calmly, his eyes half lidded. He briefly wondered if Bad would let him drift off to sleep in his arms if he genuinely asked. Probably not.

The fic ended with Bad suddenly whispering his feelings as they cuddled, Skeppy snapped from his thoughts after finishing it.

It was a good fanfiction. _fanfiction_. Of course, these things would never happen in reality, it was just the world of writing.

Skeppy ended up clicking on another.. which led to another, slowly learning how the website worked. Learning how to work the tags. He read through a couple more, them all ending nearly the same, confessions. When he’d click onto another he would fall oblivion to the tag that read ‘mutual pining’.

It was a good idea, he thought. To give the writers some attention. It was for them, to let them know their work is loved in the community along with themselves. So maybe Skeppy didn’t make the tweet announcing some of the fanfictions that he read. It wasn’t particularly nessacary right?

He clicked onto another, the time read 4:50am. He’d been reading nearly all night. Skeppy stretched as he read through the domestic filled paragraphs. Something stirred in him, he didnt give attention to it. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, character Bad was wearing his hoodie.

Skeppy yawned, reading on seeing as Bad would continously wear his.. fanfiction selfs.. sweater. It all probably should have made him uncomfortable by now, but it didn’t, why would it?

It was just some words on a screen, just some cliche to put the two in. It didn’t mean much, it wasnt real.

Skeppy scooted back from his computer, shutting it down. His mind was going into some places he didnt want to explore. He was just tired.

Skeppy crawled into his bed sheets shutting his eyes. He snuggled into his blankets.

_ ‘bads body pressed up against skeppys..’ _

Skeppys eyebrows furrowed, he shuffled around where he lied. Maybe he had read _too_ much fanfiction. He made a note not to read so much about him and his best friend being intimate before going to bed.

He drifted off to sleep that night thinking of Bad holding him, as unrealistic as it sounded.

**Author's Note:**

> should i write another chapter ??


End file.
